Out Of Business
Out of Business '''is a fanon SpongeBob short made by SuperFanon his submission to the the first Annual Episode Competition (#Annualepcompetition1). Summary Since Plankton can't seem to get the formula from Mr. Krabs, he tries to get the Krusty Krab out of business so that the Chum Bucket will be the only resteraunt to eat at in Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs seems to be the only one who notices Plankton's plan, however. Synopsis '''WARNING: SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. ' '''The episode begins with Plankton and Karen in the Krusty Krab's parking lot. Plankton tells Karen about his plan: he is going to try to get the Krusty Krab out of business so the Chum Bucket will be the only place to eat out in Bikini Bottom. Plan A begins. Karen disguises in a fake mustache and poses as "Mr. ATM". She requests that the Krusty Krab be shut down due to health problems. SpongeBob insists there is nothing wrong with a Krabby Patty, and shows one to "Mr. ATM". The patty is so digusting it drives "Mr. ATM" away without the Krusty Krab being closed. Plankton scolds Karen for making Plan A fail, so he resorts to Plan B. Unfortunately he never made a Plan B as he assumed Plan A would work, so Karen uses her own plan: "Plan Karen". Plankton and Karen come to the Krusty Krab with gangster costumes on and some spraypaint. They spraypaint "T3AM KAR3N" in a graffiti style on random parts of the outside wall and remove their gangster costumes. They come into the Krusty Krab and complain that there was graffiti on the walls and that Mr. Krabs should take better care of his eatery. But Mr. Krabs states that they were the ones who put the graffiti on the walls, because the gang name was "Team Karen" and he saw them take off the costumes. Some customers overhear their conversation and leave because there is graffiti on the walls. Mr. Krabs angrily kicks Plankton and Karen to the doors of the Chum Bucket. Karen suggests they use "Plan Karen 2", but Plankton is sick and tired of failing, so he just says "You know what, let's take a break....." and the episode ends. Transcript *'(Scene: Krusty Krab Parking Lot)' *'Plankton:' Karen, you ready to do our plan? *'Karen:' What plan? *'Plankton:' (sighs) I've told you A MILLION times. Okay, so since I'm never going to get the formula.... *'Karen: Yes, because you're a failure, go on...... *'Plankton: '(with annoyed face at Karen) Instead, I'm going to try to make the Krusty Krab go out of business so that the Chum Bucket will be the only eatery standing in Bikni Bottom! *'Karen: '''I'd just go to another town to eat out when it comes to the Chum Bucket, you know. *'Plankton: '''(sighs) INITIATE PLAN A! *(scene cuts to Karen, in the Krusty Krab, wearing a fake moustache)' *'Karen: (in man-like voice, talking to Squidward) Hello there, I am Mr. ATM, and I request that this eatery, the Krusty Krab, be shut down. *'Mr. Krabs: '(walks into scene) And why is that so? *'Karen: '''Um...... (takes out index card and reads from it) due to health problems. *'SpongeBob: 'What could be ''possibly ''wrong about a Krabby Patty? Look at this one! (holds up a Krabby Patty, the scene cuts to a disgusting close up of the Krabby Patty, showing that it is extremely greasy and there is hairs on it) Isn't it a little angel? *'Karen: 'Bleh! That's disgusting! (runs out of the Krusty Krab) *'Mr. Krabs: 'So...... are you still gonna try and shut us down..... or are you just gonna....... you know what never mind. *'Plankton: 'KAREN! Come on! Well.... I guess it's time for- *'Karen: 'Plan B! *'Plankton: 'I SAY THAT PART! *'Karen: 'Wait, do you even have a Plan B? *'Plankton: '(quickly) Yes, of course I do, why would I come here so unprepared like that, why would you even ask such a question- *'Karen: '(quickly) You don't have a plan do you? *'Plankton: 'Nope. *'Karen: 'Well, lucky for you, I made up a plan myself. I call it "Plan Karen"! *'Plankton: '(sarcastically) Wow. Wonder where you got that name from. *'Karen: 'Well, it comes from my name, Karen- *'Plankton: '''(facepalms) Just tell me your plan. *(scene cuts to Plankton, with Karen, dressed up like a gang)' *'Karen: (spraypaints "T3AM KAR3N" on the Krusty Krab wall in a graffiti style) *'Plankton: '(spraypaints the same thing Karen did on a different part of the wall) *'Karen and Plankton: '(take off gang costumes, walks inside the Krusty Krab to Mr. Krabs) *'Plankton: '''Hey Krabs, just here to tell you I think someone did graffiti on the outside walls of the Krusty Krab. *'Mr. Krabs: 'You did that. *'Karen: 'No, some gang did that. *'Mr. Krabs: 'You ARE the gang. *'Plankton: 'What tells you that? *'Mr. Krabs: 'I saw you get out of yor costumes. And your team name is "Team Karen". *'Plankton: '(turns eyes to Karen, angrily) *'Karen: 'Sorry! *'Plankton: 'Yeah, but still.... there's graffiti on your walls now. *'Customer 1: 'Graffiti? I'm not going to eat in some place where gangs are just going to be spraypainting all willy-nilly on the walls! I'm outta here! *'Customer 2: '''Me too! *(all customers leave)' *'Plankton: What are you going to do to me now? *'''Mr. Krabs: (kicks Plankton and Karen all the way into the Chum Bucket doors) *'(scene cuts to a shot of the Chum Bucket from the outside)' *'Karen: '''Don't worry, I have another plan! *'Plankton: What's it called? *'Karen: '''Plan Karen 2! *'Plankton: '(sarcastically) What an original name. *'Karen: 'I know right? *'Plankton: '''(sighs) You know what, let's just take a break. *(episode ends)''' Trivia *This short's original title was "The Poisoned Patty". *This short was made for the first Annual Episode Competition. *This short has a running time of about 2 minutes and 43 seconds. *Karen alters her personality throughout the episode, at the beginning she acts more like Karen from the current SpongeBob seasons (nagging) but later she sounds more cheery and encouraging and is willing to help Plankton in his plan. *Originally, there was going to be a third plan that they would do but SuperFanon cut it due to length issues. Errors *Plankton is a slightly lighter green in this episode. *When Mr. Krabs says "And why is that so?" the captions say "And why is that?" instead. *When Karen says "Well, lucky for you, I made a plan up myself", in the background you can see a fish walking by. However, in the time he appears each frame his shade of blue gets slightly darker. *When SpongeBob says "Isn't it an angel?" the lip-syncing was done incorrectly and the audio can be heard before SpongeBob's mouth starts moving by about half a second. *When Karen is talking to Squidward, the spots on Squidward's left tentacle get slightly smaller every 3 frames. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts